Not applicable to this application.
Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to material carts and more specifically it relates to a versatile material cart system for efficiently handling elongate material in adjustable sections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Material handling carts have been in use for years. Typically, a material handling cart is comprised of a base having a plurality of caster wheels attached to the bottom thereof, and a support frame for supporting the elongate material such as lumber or metal.
The main problem with conventional material handling carts is that they are not adjustable to accommodate and separate various types of materials. Another problem with conventional material handling carts is they are not suitable for compact storage when not in usage. A further problem with conventional material handling carts is that they do not provide a means for selectively engaging material within to prevent accidental removal of the material from the cart. Another problem with conventional material handling carts is that they are not suitable for handling multiple small jobs in a sorted manner.
Examples of patented devices which are related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 2,290,410 to Dawson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,439 to Dinan; U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,098 to Aldridge; U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,320 to Warren-Pfaeffle; U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,853 to Paskey; U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,439 to Dinan; U.S. Pat. No. 1,246,837 to Anthony; U.S. Pat. No. 1,055,201 to Mason.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for efficiently handling elongate material in adjustable sections. Conventional material handling carts are not suitable for handling multiple small jobs in a sorted manner.
In these respects, the versatile material cart system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently handling elongate material in adjustable sections.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of material handling carts now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new versatile material cart system construction wherein the same can be utilized for efficiently handling elongate material in adjustable sections.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new versatile material cart system that has many of the advantages of the material handling carts mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new versatile material cart system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art material handling carts, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a base having a plurality of caster wheels attached thereto, a pair of center support members attached to opposing ends of the base, a plurality of locking members attached to each of the center support members, a plurality of arm members having a collar slidably and rotatably positioned about the center support members, a plurality of side arms pivotally attached to the corners of the base, and a plurality of cross members attached to the upper ends of the center support members. The collar of the arms members has a slot for sliding about the locking members and a plurality of notches within a lower edge for catchably receiving with the locking members. The plurality of arm members are adjustable vertically and rotatably thereby allowing for the creation of various material receiving sections.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a versatile material cart system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a versatile material cart system for efficiently handling elongate material in adjustable sections.
Another object is to provide a versatile material cart system that is capable of retaining multiple small jobs in a sorted manner.
An additional object is to provide a versatile material cart system that reduces floor space required by reducing the number of material carts required.
A further object is to provide a versatile material cart system that is adjustable to accommodate various types of jobs.
Another object is to provide a versatile material cart system that had adjustable sections that allow for variations in retaining the material.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.